Link's Letter is full of Holes!
"Link's Letter is full of Holes!" is the Season Two premiere of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 16th episode overall. Description Mario and Luigi have defeated the Wario Bros and received a note from Link. What could it mean? Overview Mario and Luigi think about the Letter that Link sent them and plan to go save him. Ash meets up with his friend Brock, and the Wario Brothers swear they will get revenge on the Mario Bros. Ness is seen leaving his house to help some old friends. Mario and Luigi try their Warp pipe but it doesn't work. Synopsis After reading Link's letter at the mailbox, Luigi asks Mario what he thinks Link was trying to tell them, but he isn't sure. They decide that if the Real World is in fact in danger, they are going to need to round up their allies to help them. Mario and Luigi decide they should go and free Link first, and begin their journey to the portal. Ash says that he wants to come as well, but he is stopped by Brock. Ash wonders why Brock is still alive because his letter from Pikachu said that a Snorlax had killed him. Brock explains that he was in the hospital for weeks and scolds Ash for thinking he was dead. Then he drags Ash off to go collect some Pokemon. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi finally get up on their feet. Wario warns Mario that one day he'll regret not listening to him, and then he and Waluigi run off into the woods. Mario realizes that Wario and Waluigi will never learn from their mistakes. Soon, Luigi sees Donkey Kong, and asks if he'll come with them on their quest. But Donkey Kong kindly refuses and says that he wants to hang out with Diddy Kong instead and then bids farewell to the Mario Brothers as he departs. Mario says that they need to get to the warp pipe right away and he and Luigi immediately head off. In the woods, Waluigi asks Wario what they should do now. Wario isn't sure, but he knows that King Bowser won't be happy that they failed to capture Mario and Luigi again. Waluigi suggests they leave Bowser, but his brother yells at him for even thinking that. Waluigi comments that Bowser probably wants his head, but Wario refuses to believe that, thinking that by apologizing to him, he will be forgiven. Elsewhere, far away, Ness is packing a bag. Lucas comes into the room, demanding to know why he is leaving. Ness says that he's going to help some old friends, and Lucas wants to know why. Ness says that Link has been captured by an ancient evil, but can't talk about it in Ness' house. He packs up his bat, as Lucas asks why Ness isn't helping out Link. Ness says no one can save Link now. Lucas wonders why he said that the Mario Brothers would save him, but Ness says that while they'll try to save them, they won't make it in time. When Lucas asks why, Ness refuses to respond. He then leaves the house and vanishes into thin air. Later, Mario and Luigi finally make it to the warp pipe and Luigi tries to jump into it. Unfortunately, the warp pipe doesn't seem to be working. Luigi asks what is going on, but Mario can't come up with an answer. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Tim Runyan as Donkey Kong * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Tim Muller as Ness * Kid as Lucas * Kent Meville as Link (voice) Locations * The Battlefield * Ness' House * Mario's House Production Notes * Due to multiple scheduling conflicts, the episode was delayed by over a week from May 1, its original date. * Originally, Ash was supposed to meet up with both Brock and Misty, but Taylor Cook (who had planned on playing Misty) was unavailable for filming that day; so the crew had to continue the episode without her. * Due to the challenge of working with the young actor that played Lucas, he never returns. * This marks the first time multiple characters were written out of an episode for various reasons. Series Continuity * Brock is revealed to not have been killed by a Snorlax like Pikachu said in "It came from Ash's Toilet." Trivia * During the flashbacks at the opening of the episode, the voice of Link is provided by Kent Melville, portrayer of Link later in the series. In the actual Episode 15, Link is voiced by whomever was originally intended to play Link. ** Additionally, the line "But for matters I cannot explain, I have been detained" has been changed to "But for reasons I cannot explain, I have been detained." Goofs * Mario's gloves are now clean, even though they were dirtied up from crawling on the ground in the previous episode. * Ash's undershirt was white in the previous episode, but changes to yellow in this episode that follows immediately after. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 16 Category:Season Two